The present invention relates to an optical operating device for an audio system or the like, and more particularly to a structure of an operating section for tone control, volume control and balance control in an on-vehicle audio system such as a tape player, compact disc player and digital audio tape player, or for various control devices in any other electronic equipment.
In the tape player, for example, an operation panel is provided with operating sections for tone control, volume control and balance control. Conventionally, the operating sections are normally of a sliding type and a rotary type.
However, these types of operating sections are of a mechanical type such that mechanical parts are operated by two fingers, for example, rendering the operation troublesome.